To Break a Wall
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: It started as a game; something as simple as trying to distract a certain someone. But whatever he put before his face, the other wouldn't react. So he made it his goal to try to find the one thing that could break his concentration. Because to break a wall, you must burn it down. America x Canada, Maple Bugers, etc! ((yes, I'm calling it Maple Burgers 'cause I want to :D) Enjoy!


Finally! AmeriCan Fic!

It's been long enough!

It started as a random idea, and I have edited it so many times -.-

And now I'm finally happy with the result! YAY!

Oh, and yeah; tomorrow is my last day of Finals and first day of summer!

Finally! Gosh .

Now I'll have more time to write!

Fabulousness overload!

Now go read! XD And enjoy^^

* * *

To Break a Wall…

It started as a game; something as simple as trying to distract a certain someone. But whatever he put before his face, the other wouldn't react. So he made it his goal to try to find the one thing that could break his concentration. Because to break a wall, you must burn it down.

"America; please stop.", the mauve-eyed country said, a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"You know you want it, Mattie. Y'ain't gonna deny it~", the American sing-songed, swaying a certain object in his hands.

That object was a bottle of maple syrup; something the American country knew something Matthew cherished and loved. Why Alfred was doing this, some may ask. It was because he wanted to see the Canadian's reactions. Canada barely showed anything to his fellow obnoxious country, even when they visited each other, and Alfred wanted to change that. But somehow, the maple syrup technique wasn't working.

"America, I-"

"Stop calling me that, Mattie! Call me Alfred or Alfie! We are alone, after all...", Alfred cut Matthew, now having a pout expressed on his face.

Canada frowned, passing French swears under his breath.

"Alfred, I'm reading documents for the next country meeting, so please stop trying to distract me. You know it's not working."

"The next meeting isn't for another week! And we just came back from one. You can read later!"

"I like being ready in advance."

"You ass...", Alfred muttered under his breath as he walked away from the Canadian.

"I heard that!", the other shouted.

"Whatever. You're no fun."

"Mhhm."

Alfred went to his room, and closed the door. The next country meeting was held in his country, and since Canada didn't feel comfortable living in a hotel all alone, he asked his neighbour if he could stay at his place for the week. Of course Alfred could not refuse; he did have a... crush on the Canadian. But no way would he tell to anyone! He'd die before confessing that sort of secret to any other country.

But he had to admit it to himself. For so long he rejected these feelings, shoving them into a small box and locking it deep into his brain. But somehow, even without the key, these emotions kept haunting his every thought. And then he finally accepted them. He loved every little thing that he could spot from Mattie; his love for pancakes, maple syrup and hockey. The aggressive look he gave America when they were on the ice. The innocent look he gave when he talked, if he could. And those eyes, the pure colour of violet; it hypnotised the American. When Mattie was paranoid or stressed, he fiddled with his fingers, or grabbed hold of his polar bear tighter, making the animal sometimes choke. When he spoke or made movement, he always kept calm and was always polite. His gentlemanly attitude and character was always warm and likeable. When the wind blew, his fair beige hair and curl would dance gracefully with it, accepting to waltz. And when he listened to music, it was as if he were in another world. He would sway his head from side to side; eyes closed, or tap silently his foot or fingers. He always had a positive attitude, never depressed. He was perfect in America's eyes.

He sat on his bed, his flag printed on the covers. Then he laid his back against it, staring at the ceiling. He had to make his move. It was the perfect time. But stupid, perfect Canada had to freakin' study for a meeting he knew he wouldn't be able to participate. That was the sad truth to it all, and Alfred knew that well. Canada had good ideas, but he never had the honour to speak them. America did try to turn the table to his crush, but England would shout that he was against America's awesome idea or France would try to fucking molest someone or some other dumbass situation and America had to stop it (or Germany, depending on who was still concentrating on the meeting).

And Canada just sat there, silent and smiling, clutching his polar bear tight. America felt bad for the country.

But now he had to find an idea, and quick. Matthew was going to leave after the next meeting, and he had no ideas (which were pretty rare). If maple syrup and pancakes didn't work, he had to search further. _'Wait...'_, he thought. He looked to his left, and there it was; the ideal object to win Mattie over.

It was perfect. But he needed time, and the time limit was approaching. Determined, America plugged his earphones into his computer, opened Youtube and Google, and practiced.

Meanwhile, Matthew sighed. He was relieved that Alfred had stopped annoying him. He could finally read in peace. With the help of his trusty IPod, he put in some Simple Plan, swaying his head from side to side to one if their songs from their album, 'Get Your Heart On'.

-Six Days Later-

Matthew continued to worry. It had been six days straight that the American had locked himself in his room, leaving Matthew all alone in the big house. He'd come out for breakfast, lunch and supper, but conversations never dared to happen.

He just hoped Alfred was okay and alive. He did miss the country. He missed his big, goofy grin trying to distract him with pancakes and maple syrup, and his cute face when he would pout. He had such a childish face, yet it looked mature and adult. His eyes were the exact replica of the colour of a beautiful day. His hair shone when the sun would light his golden locks, and his adorable cow-lick would bounce with each step he would take.

_'Wow, I really did fall for that idiot. Can't believe it.'_, the Canadian thought, forming a small smile. _'And to think even reading nor listening to music couldn't distract me from it.'_

Suddenly, guitar strings sounded loudly in the entire house, making Canada jump. He wasn't sure from where they were coming from, and it scared him a little. He got up from the couch, and walked through the enormous house. Surprisingly, he quickly found where the sound was coming from. It came from the backyard. A single drop of sweat fell from the side of his face, and he slowly opened the door.

Beneath the sun's intense rays was America, playing the guitar. He was very focused on his song, and the intro was essential to perfect. Matthew recognised this song. It was a Simple Plan song, the one he listened to after America left to go into his room a day ago.

Loser of the Year.

Alfred lifted his head up, cerulean eyes connecting with mauve ones. He smiled, and started with the beginning of the song, chords perfectly played.

**"There's a lot of talk about me,  
People lining up to meet me.  
I'm on a verge of celebrity,"**, Alfred stared into Matthew's eyes. **"So what d'you think about that?**

**I've got friends in high places,  
Louis Vuitton suitcases,  
Look at all their pretty faces  
So what d'you think about that?"**

The feeling intensified, the playing also did. It could not be seen, but the atmosphere had changed. Matthew's eyes softened and he sat on the stairs, taping his foot to the beat. And he decided to join to the song.

**"So why do I feel like it's all just a show?"**

Alfred's eyes went big with surprise when he heard Mattie's voice sing with his, but he did not stop the song. He wanted to hear more of his melodic voice.

**"You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.**

**What's the point of being on top,  
All the money in the world,  
If I can't blow it all on you.**

**So, send the cars back,  
Put the house on the market,  
And my big dreams too.**

**Because it's all so clear,  
Now without you here,  
I'm the loser of the year."**

America stopped there, and laid his guitar on the side. He got up from his chair, and advanced towards Matthew. The Canadian stayed on the stairs, eyes staring at the American. It was like time had stopped for the two countries. Alfred knelt on the grass, his height slightly lower than Matthew's.

Cupping Matthew's head with his hands, he played through the sand-coloured hair, feeling every tip. Canada closed his eyes, and shuddered from the touch. He went to join the hands, and as he touched the American's fingers, Alfred laid himself on the grass, now having Matthew on top of him. The two stayed silent, but the heart beats were loud enough for the skies to here. Nothing was said, but actions were louder than words.

They leaned in, and their lips locked in an instant. Their eyes closed for a brief moment, while their hands roamed the bodies they longed for so long. Canada was a bit shy at first, eyelids fluttering, but soon he warmed himself to the sudden touches of the American. God; since when did his pants feel so tight?

Alfred stopped for a short time, seeing that Matthew's cheeks were pink from the lack of oxygen. With a smirk, he switched the positions, now having the Canadian beneath him.

"Well, this is different.", Matthew said whilst a few pants escaped his mouth.

America cocked his head to the side; what did Mattie mean by that?

Matthew chuckled:

"According to geography, I'm on top.", he said, giving a half smile and lusting eyes.

"Well, I'm about to change that.", America gave a confident smile.

He continued kissing Matthew, laying his heart wide open for the Canadian to take. He continued to lower his lips to the other's neck, hearing the little moans Matthew would let escape from his slightly closed lips. Annoyed that a huge red hoodie blocked his way downwards, he took it off. Matthew yipped from the sudden breeze that passed through his upper naked body, and tried to hide it from the American.

"Mattie, ya don't need to hide anything from me.", America said with a soft voice.

Uncertainty filled Matthew's lilac orbs, looking left and right to see if anyone would see. Alfred saw this, and decided to bring this in the house, for comfort reasons. He picked up Mathew bridal style, bringing red to the Canadian's cheeks, and closed the door behind them. He let Matthew out of his grasp, but seconds after, Matthew pulled Alfred to another kiss. He could never get over how delicious he tasted. He was like maple syrup to him; something he could never live without. And America gladly accepted to be his. But Alfred would be the top, he would not let his first time be dominated by the other. He placed Matthew on the couch, growling with excitement. At last he saw Matthew's upper body, and how exquisite it looked. Mattie had packs!

"You look good enough to eat...", America said in a low, husky voice.

"Right back at you.", Canada whispered shyly, smiling all too innocently, red cheeks turning even more red than before.

Alfred went right for Matthew's neck, nibbling on one specific spot. The Canadian mewled from his body's reaction; pure enjoyment. Oh, how it felt good. Matthew's hands went to stroke the American's golden hair, making both of the males shudder. Finally, they had one another.

Tired from the heat, Alfred took off his jacket and t-shirt, also showing his packed body. Matthew stared in awe; he never did see Alfred's upper body. He thought it was a bit chubbier, guessing that the hamburgers he ate would affect the American. Well, it didn't. But his staring was quickly stopped by America's kissed on is stomach, getting closer and closer to his hard member. He panicked, and brought his hands to his face. It was a reflex for him to do that each time he felt panic ricochet into his system. Seeing this, Alfred stopped, and brought Canada into his arms.

"Sorry; did I go too far?", he asked while breaking the hug.

"..."

No response. But Matthew's face answered enough; his cheeks were crimson, and his eyes were shaking with possible tears. He brushed them off, whispering something with such a low volume Alfred couldn't have heard.

"J'ai peur... I'm scared, Alfie.", Matthew said, eyes still trying to tear up. "I just don't want to wake up tomorrow and see you gone, and regret what you did, giving me a stupid excuse for doing all this..."

His eyes now looked down, and he tried to stop tears from coming down, but he failed. Alfred's heart broke in a million pieces; his one love was crying, thinking he wanted the Canadian only for a onetime fling. He wasn't mad; he knew Matthew had never been in a relationship and being raised by France half his life certainly did not help. The American hugged Matthew tighter this time, but not too much to potentially crush him (since he did have a lot of strength).

"Mattie, do you know why I sang, just for you?"

Matthew brought his eyes to meet Alfred's, and he shrugged. While he knew exactly why Alfred did it, he wanted to hear it from him.

"Well, it's because I feel how the dude in that song feels; he thinks he has everything, like money, and cars, but the one thing that was most important to him that he completely left aside; his love."

Matthew's eyebrows lifted up, giving the look of a sad, adorable puppy, confused with what the American had said.

"And I have left you in the dark for a long time; in meetings, in my daily life... But I realised; I love Canada. I love you, Mattie. And even before I took knowledge of these feelings, I should have done something so you would be noticeable to others. I'm sorry."

Matthew stayed silent for a brief moment, and formed a small smile with his lips. With fragile hands, he took Alfred's head, making him face the Canadian. Alfred stared at his love, seeing tears, tears of joy fill his eyes.

"Thanks, Alfie. I really needed that. But it's not all your fault. I could have done something more than what I had done in the past, or maybe try to be noticeable, or have more confidence in myself, or-"

"But you tried all of those things, and it didn't work. And you know that better than anyone else.", Alfred frowned, but softened his expression, and grabbed Matthew's hands.

"And that's why I'm here. I'm the hero, evidently, and now your personal hero, so consider yourself lucky, Mattie."

Matthew giggled shyly.

"But seriously, I want you to be noticed by others, so that you will be able to give your opinion. It pains me to see you fade away like that. So I'll be your hero, only of you accept."

Matthew smiled brightly, and gave a sweet peck on Alfred's cheek.

"I accept, Alfie."

"Awww, Mattie!", Alfred crushed Matthew in a bear hug. "I love you~~"

"I- Alfie, you're crushing me!", Matthew wheezed while trying to regain breath.

"Oh, haha, sorry...", Alfred scratched the back of his head and let Matthew go.

Suddenly, the Canadian mumbled something, and his cheeks turned crimson red.

"Mattie; speak louder."

"I-I-", Matthew started, and then stared into Alfred's blue eyes. "I love you too."

"'Course you do. Everyone loves the hero!"

Matthew punched Alfred on the shoulder, making the country squeak.

"Ow!"

Matthew pecked his cheek.

"My hero, oui?"

Alfred smiled.

"Forever and always."

It started as a game; something as simple as trying to distract a certain someone. But whatever he put before his face, the other wouldn't react. So he made it his goal to try to find the one thing that could break his concentration. And he did.

To break a wall, you have to accept it, understand it, and slowly, one by one, you take off the bricks to reveal the paradise that stayed hidden for so long.

* * *

I loved writing this :D

I was forgetting why I loved this couple so much, and while writing this, I remembered :')

Well, I hope you enjoyed!

**Favourite** if you liked it! And **follow** if you want a sequel!

And** review** 'cause **it's my life source** :D

Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


End file.
